1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supervisory control computer system of a compound generating plant which is constituted by a plurality of gas turbines and steam turbines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a supervisory control computer system of a compound generating plant in the prior art, for example, that shown in Mitsubishi Denki Technical Report, Vol. 57, No. 11 (1983) "Total digital supervisory control system in a compound generating plant". In FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 designates gas turbine generating facilities, numeral 2 steam turbine facilities, numeral 3 a supervisory control computer system, numeral 4 an operation unit being the kernel of the supervisory control computer system 3, numerals 5, 6 cathode ray tube (hereinafter referred to as "CRT") display devices to indicate a message, a system diagram or the like, numeral 7 an operator console to input the CRT display mode or the like, numeral 8 a data input/output device to input or output data required for the supervisory control, and numeral 9 a memory to store data required for the operation of the system.
Operation of the above system will be described. The supervisory control computer system 3 always collects data of the gas turbine generating facilities 1 or the steam turbine generating facilities 2 by the data input/output device 8, and stores the data in the memory 9. If the operator console 7 selects the CRT display mode of the message, the system diagram or the like, the operation unit 4 executes decision processing of display mode of the CRT display devices in step 10 shown in FIG. 2 so as to discriminate the CRT display mode. Edit processing of the display data of the CRT display devices is executed in step 11 of FIG. 2 based on data of the memory 9 so as to edit the data. Next, indication processing of the CRT display devices is executed in step 12 of FIG. 2 thereby the indication output is supplied to the CRT display device 5 or 6 so as to indicate the message, the system diagram or the like.
Since the supervisory control computer system of the compound generating plant in the prior art is constituted as above described, when the compound generating plant as a whole is at running state, if the regular inspection is made on one turbine facility which is stopped and started individually, not only the information required for the running but also a message of the turbine generating facilities under the regular inspection are outputted to the man-machine interface means such as CRT, T/W or the like; thereby the running of the other turbine or turbines may be disturbed.